Andrast
Andrast, also known as Ras Morthil, is a biome on the western coasts of Gondor. It was never inhabited by Númenóreans, and though Gondor invariably considered it part of its territory, Andrast has never really seen full colonization. The ruins of past Gondorian attempts at controlling the land are still visible, but no such attempts are currently in effect, and Andrast has no active Gondorian presence. Andrast is situated south of the Drúwaith Iaur, south-west of the White Mountains and west of Gondor. North of Andrast along the coastline lies Enedwaith. Andrast is a relatively rugged, wind-battered land, covered with vegetation that has more similarity to the Drúwaith Iaur than to Gondor. Large boulders of stone and Gondor Rock dot the landscape. Scrublands and wastelands are the predominant biome variants. Upon entering the cape of Andrast, you gain the achievement "Wild Shores". Biome Variants * Standard - Normal Andrast biome. * Flowers - The fields and the undergrowth of tree clusters teem with flowers in this biome. Flowery vegetation from both vanilla Minecraft (poppies, dandelions) and the LOTR mod (thistles and wheat grass) is abundantly present here. * Forest - Forest covered lands. * Light Forest - Lightly forested lands. * Hills - A hilly landscape with a higher average elevation. * Forested Hills - A landscape with forest covered hills. * Dead Oak Forest - Lands covered in forests whose glory is passing away. The forest density is comparable to the light forest variant, but there are many stems of dead, leafless trees. This variant is very helpful for acquiring large quantities of wood, as the dead trees provide a lot of easy accessible lumber. * Oak Shrublands - Forest covered lands with a lower tree density than regular forests, but with a very thick undergrowth of shrubs. * Scrubland - Scrublands are typically areas with very poor, sandy and/or rocky soil. This results in very little tree growth and the vegetation is dominated by low growing scrubs (stunted trees / shrubbs) and bushes. * Scrubland Hills - The scrubland hills are a hilly type of scrubland. * Wasteland - A barren land of plains and rolling hills with vast stretches of rocky ground. Soil is generally very poor and vegetation is sparse. Structures Not many structures can be found in Andrast. The few present are merely reminders of (mostly futile) past attempts to control this land by the Gondorians. * Ruined Gondor Tower - Two-floored tower with battlements on the top. Can include a bed, Gondorian crafting tables, plates, a barrel, and a loot chest. * Gondor Ruins - Scattered ruins of some unrecognizable structure. Some have tombs beneath, which contain treasure chests and a Gondor Ruins Wraith. * Gondor Obelisk - Slim tower with a Beacon of Gondor on top. Mobs Most mobs that spawn in Andrast are farm animals or wild animals, such as Wild Boars, Aurochs, and Deer, as well as the rare Gondor Ruins Wraiths that spawn in small Gondor Ruins. There are no NPCs that live here aside from travelling traders. Mining All the normal ores spawn here, but beneath the dirt layer is a layer of Gondor rock. Gondor rock is used in crafting Gondor bricks and can also be found in patches underground. Vegetation The vegetation is similar to that found in the neighbouring Drúwaith Iaur, but it is much more sparse, resulting in fewer trees and patches of bare dirt and stone. Oak shrubs are especially common here, along with a number of other tree types, ranging from oak and dark oak to spruce and larch. Also, like in the rest of Gondor, Athelas may be found growing here among the grasses. Category:Gondor Category:Biomes Category:Environment